


Whatever It Takes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Scorpius welcomes James to his ancestral home.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 216: “Nothing goes right.”, Cough, Crafting.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Whatever It Takes

~

“No, the Manor’s not haunted, why do you ask?”

James eyed the turrets. “No reason.” 

Scorpius huffed. “I’m trying not to be insulted by your reaction to my ancestral home, Potter.” 

“Sorry,” James muttered, following Scorpius towards the entrance. 

At their approach, the door swung open, revealing an elf. “Welcome home, Master Scorpius!”

“Thanks, Mopsy. We’ll have tea in Grandmother’s sitting room.” 

“At once, Master Scorpius.” Mopsy disappeared as Scorpius walked inside. 

The interior was…white. White marble floors, white marble columns…James squinted. Yes, it looked like even the crown moulding was crafted from marble. “Someone likes marble.”

Scorpius coughed. “Father. He redecorated. According to him, nothing went right until he did that.” 

“Ah.” Following Scorpius up the staircase, James looked around. They stood in a long hallway that practically disappeared into the distance. Jewel-toned tapestries hung from the twenty-foot ceilings to the floor, and there were portraits interspersed between them. “How big’s the Manor?” 

“Too big,” muttered Scorpius. “Hence why we’re having tea in here.” He opened a door, leading James into a room about double the size of the Potter house. It had pale blue wallpaper and furniture upholstered in the same cool, blue tone, and at the far end of the room was a bay window looking out on a rose garden. Beside it was a table set for tea, with tiered plates overflowing with sandwiches, scones and pastries. “Grandmother had tea here every afternoon.” 

“It’s lovely,” said James. 

Scorpius grinned. “It’s my favourite room in the whole place. I used to sneak out of my bedroom to sleep in here.”

“I bet you were adorable.” 

“I was four.” Scorpius smirked, moving closer. “Pervert.” 

James’ hands settled on his hips. “But I thought that’s why you liked me.” 

“It’s one reason.” Scorpius leaned in, kissing James. “So…tea? That’s why we’re here.”

“I thought we were testing the place out. What better way than sex?” 

Scorpius laughed softly. “After tea, Potter.” 

“Fine.” James winked. “Don’t blame me if nothing goes right until we shag, though.” 

Scorpius snorted. “A good luck shag, is it?”

“Whatever it takes,” James murmured, pulling him towards one of the sofas. 

“I suppose tea can wait.” 

“Excellent.” 

~


End file.
